Alyssian Capitals
Alyssian Capitals are stong, sleek, and partially graceful looking. However, they have characteristic weaknesses in them that must be kown before going into combat. Conquest Class Frigates Conquests only exist in 1.04 and higher. They mimic the Righteous desgin, but are the size of a freighter instead of a giagantic vessel. Only has two PS13 Ion Cannons, with a high firing rate. Has same weakness as the Righteous. Can be disabled, but if one tries to steal it, the game will crash. Has 2 Ion engines, Plasma Shields, and Titanium Alloys. The PS13's are turreted, not fixed. costs 700 to build M model- Comes with Anitmatter missiles, which can cause serious havock on asteroid bases, other frigates, or destroyer class capitals. A group of more than five is a good reason to get out of their way. The M model looks the same as the normal Conquest, but it cannot be disabled. Has a ten man crew. Unit acknowledgment alternates from a man to a woman, depending on the action it is doing. Costs 875 to build. Both have 1100 Hit points, and about 500-600 shield points. Both are weapons magnets, making them a good distraction. Righteous Class Destroyers Righteous Class Destroyers sounds like an oxymoron if you think about it, but these ships are a key unit in the Alyssian Arsenal. They boast four RP12 ion beam cannons, two in the front, and one under the tip of each wing. The Two up front have 360 degrees of Y and Z movement, (If the front is facing the camera,) but 90 degrees of X movement. The rear conversely have 90 degrees of Y movement, and 360 of X and Z movement. The easiest way to over power a Righteous is to simply be above it, as the rear two cannons cannot fire upwards above the ship. All Righteous Classes have Ion Engines, and Titanium Hull Alloys. All can be disabled and captured. There is a glitch where sometimes the beam cannons will keep spinning even thoough disabled, thus rendering them inoperable if the ship comes back online when they are in the wrong position. The crew number for this ship is 15. The captain always sounds female, unless it is incorperated into the Malus fleet, then the captain becomes male. the ship has 3500 hit points, and about 1200 sheild points. Costs 1500 to build. The C Model can cloak for up to five minutes. Other than that, no difference. Costs 2000 to Build. The H model can Hyperjump, or Open a Hyperspace Portal and go anywhere in the map instantaneously. However, once done, the Generator needs approx 3-5 minutes to recharge. Once the portal is opened, it takes 30 seconds to jump. This ship can jump anywhere within the playable area. Costs 2100 to build. Admiral- Admiral is a Righteous with torpedoes loaded into its wings, like a Conquest M. It has as much hull points as a battle cruiser, and no shields or sensors. It is unknown if Admiral crashes the game when attacking. Admiral may spawn an escape pod when destroyed. CapCar's( Carrier Type Capitals) Triumph- This is an unarmed carrier. It has 3000 hit points. It can build fighters, logistics and mining ships, but no capitals or satellites.(Usually) It has eight Plasma Engines, and a fifteen man crew, though the Captain has a female voice. Can be disabled and captured. Can only build one at a time. Costs 1500 to construct one Triumph. Originally constructed as a peacetime diplomat vessel, and was the first space faring vessel the Alyssians created. It's docking bays were added once conflict began with the Malus, removing the libraries and entertainemnt centers in the process. Glory- This Is an armed Triumph. There are two Ion Pulse Cannons on top, one on the left and right sides, and one on the bottom. The Hit points for it are 6500, and the shield is around 3000. It looks like the Triumph, but with guns, and some sections of hull stick out a little bit more. Has a 30 man crew, with a female pilot. Can build any fighter, logistic or mining ship. All models can be disabled and captured. All can only build one ship at a time. All have shields, and carbon-titanium hull alloys. The Glory also has an edge on the Malus Carriers in terms of ramming. (For some reason, if both are full health, regardless who rammed who, the Glory will surve with depleted sheilds, and half hit points, while the Malus carrier explodes into chuncks. Costs 3300 to build. C model- Glory with a cloaking ability. The more units docked, the quicker it wears out. Cannot be cloaked when an enemy Adv Recon Vessel has detected it. Costs 4400 to build. H Model- Hyperspace ability. 3-5 minute generator recharge between hyperspace jumps. approx 45 second jump delay. Costs 4700 to build. Weakness of the design- Vulnerable to capital ship attack from below. Battle Crusier class Capitals Victory- Kinda looks like an Ocean going ship, and is even desgined after an older Alyssian Sea Battle Ship of the same name. Has 8 RP12 canons, four in front, and four in the back, 4 Ion Engine and Adamantine Hull Metals. Has a crew of 50 men, with a female Admiral, and four hangar bays. Moves seriously slow. All models can be disabled and stolen. Has a long undocking peroid, due to the size of the "runway". Can build up to four ships at the same time. Can build any fighter, logistics or mining ship, and can also build conquest class ships. Costs 5000 to build. WARNING: The Victory class has a key structural weakness, as it is very vulnerable to ramming capital ships. If a Victory rams a Malus Assault carrier, or vice versa, the Victory will instantly be destroyed, shields and all, while the Assault Carrier only looses it's shields, and takes no permanent hull damage. C- model- Cloaking ability which lasts a ridiculous amount of time. Cloaking won't work if an enemy Adv Recon Vessel is near. Costs 6350 to build. H model- Hyperspace ability. minute and a half jump delay, 3-5 minute recharge. Costs 7000 to build. Weaknes of the design- Cant attack a ship that is perpendicular to the direction it is facing.